Johnny Tolbert
Johnny Tolbert is a combat medic who traveled the world much like Eric Tyson, who he saw in Africa during a Civil War & had an Automatic Colt Pistol bullet stuck in his brain after being shot which causes him great pain at times. When he comes back to America he is hired by the Ness Foundation to be the user of the Birth Rider system as well as the first one to use it. He takes up the job as the Birth Rider so to earn $900000 for the surgery to remove the said bullet. The bullet causes him greater pain over time & starts to affect his performance in battle. After taking up Dr. Leach's offer to work for the Greedemon with a bribe, he reveals that he was doing so at Ness's behest, which would earn him the amount of money enough to afford his surgery. He was later wounded on the job to the point where he can no longer fight effectively & resigned his position from the Ness Foundation, obtaining his money & leaves the country to get his surgery done with Lucas succeeding him. Later, he returns after recuperating from his surgery & becomes the user of the Prototype Version of Birth Rider to fight against the Greedemon. Story Personality Johnny is a happy-go-lucky young man who hates reading manuals & has a tendency in shortening names (he often calls Blazephyr as "Blaze"). Despite this, he enjoys getting his job done perfectly & believes risking big in order to win big, thus proclaiming that he'll be taking all the Cell Coins from here on out. Johnny is a people person, admitting his own desire, yet he makes it a personal rule of his to not use others to reach his goal, as well as not doing anything that will make him cry. He is also somewhat reckless, getting Blazephyr in a line of fire while fighting the Beetle & Stag Yummies. Johnny is also known to love eating fried seafood (specifically crab cakes), even making crab cakes in Kieran Leach's research lab, while at the same time taking up residence & making a big mess out of it, much to Leach's ire. He has taken a liking to Lucas Hargrave, training him in order to take up the mantle of Birth Rider once his job is over. He has a big brother-little brother/father-son dynamic with Lucas & he is always happy to see the latter grow. When he comes back to America after his surgery & sees how his "brother" has now become his own man & doing better than he was before, he exclaimed that he was happy. Before a battle, Johnny tends to say "Now, let's start earning". In the battle with the Unicorn Yummy, he has shown difficulty in the battle that may be involved with a bullet that is lodged in his brain. His fighting style as Birth Rider is a combination of mixed martial arts & pro wrestling techniques, as shown in particular against the Parrot & Unicorn Yummies. Due to his dislike for reading manuals, his use of the Birth Rider system tends towards the "learn as you go" approach & as such, he is not as effective as Lucas when it comes to using the exosuit & its armaments. Abilities Medicine Johnny is a skilled combat medic with years of experience under his belt. He is able to treat people's wounds with whatever he has on him & figure out the best way possible to treat them. Forms - Birth CLAWs= The green Crane Arm unit, referred to as the "Jumper Hook" in German, is a powerful winch attachment that is contained in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's right shoulder. The winch allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Coins with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far. - Chest Cannon= Chest Cannon The red Chest Cannon unit, referred to as the "Salamander Launcher", is a powerful energy cannon that is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's chest. Due to its size, using it hinders Birth Rider's mobility. The cannon can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Coins. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Chest Cannon forms the head. - Drill Arm= Drill Arm The blue Drill Arm, referred to as the "Brighton Bit", is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's right forearm. Its powerful drill bit can extract Cell Coins from the bodies of Greedemons & Yummy. - Caterpillar Legs= Caterpillar Legs The purple Caterpillar Legs, referred to as the "Haze Crawlers", are held in Receptacle Orbs on Birth Rider's legs, & allow him to move easily over tough terrain & execute heavy kicks & grind on opponents using its tracks. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Caterpillar Legs form the lower body. - Shovel Arm= Shovel Arm The orange Shovel Arm, referred to as the "Vermillion Bucket", is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's left forearm, increasing his power to where he can lift Yummy off of the ground with it. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Shovel Arm forms the right claw. - Cutter Wings= Cutter Wings The yellow Cutter Wings, referred to as the "Solent Edges", is held in the Receptacle Orb on Birth Rider's back, allowing him to fly. The unit can also magnetically collect Cell Coins by flying over them. It can also be used as an oversized boomerang. When the CLAW Scorpion is activated, the Cutter Wing forms the left claw. }} - Day Mode= Day Mode Day Mode is the name for when all six Birth CLAWs units are summoned & attached to Birth Rider. Costing six Cell Coins, it is extremely risky when Birth Rider activates this combination on his own, & requires Power Rider to back him up. This form can also perform a powerful attack called Cell Bash, where the Chest Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Coins. }} - Prototype= Birth Rider Prototype Statistics *'Height:' 199 cm *'Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punch power:' 3.5 t *'Kick power:' 8 t *'Jump power:' 45 m *'Speed:' 100m/5s Birth Rider Prototype is the first design of the Birth Rider System using an early version of the Birth Belt. Its full combat capabilities are not known because it was designed to only operate at 70% power for testing & nearly all of its features are still set up for data collection. The Birth Rider Prototype's design differs from the standard Birth Rider armor by having a series of markings known as Optical Markers, which include various sensors used in the early test stages, & are a bright red to show up more easily on camera. It cannot access all of the Birth CLAWs units, & is only compatible with the Crane Arm & Chest Cannon. - Re:Birth Rider= Statistics *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 98 kg In the Wizard Rider video game, Johnny Tolbert transforms into a new form of Birth Rider known as Re:Birth Rider. }} Equipment Devices *Birth Belt: Transformation belt *Candroid: Birth Rider can-like support robots *Cell Coin: Uses to transform or access weapons Weapons *Birth Blaster: Birth Rider's personal sidearm *Birth CLAWs: Birth Rider's armor system Vehicles *Power Bike: Birth Rider's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Johnny Tolbert is portrayed by Andrew Gray. Gray previously portrayed Troy Burrows ((Super) Megaforce Red) in Power Rangers Megaforce & Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Notes See Also *Akira Date - Kamen Rider OOO counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Power Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes